Gallas Amell
Being born the son of superhero's, a fashion model and a man with multiple lovers would be an off enough start to anyone's life: for Gallas it was only the beginning. Gallas is eccentric, loud and most importantly a proud fighter with a determination to be a ladies man. He was the first out of Peter's eldest children to awaken his lycan powers, using them to defend a girl - something which he continues to do even to this day. Characteristics *'Name': Gallas Amell *'Aliases': *'Species': Werewolf *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Silver *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Comics, girls, flirting, his 'brothers', honour, a good fight, winning, His mother and father, taking risks *'Dislikes': losing, not getting his way, people getting hurt, his mistakes affecting others, his mother telling him off, 'the mundane' *'Family':Vivien Amell Mother, Peter Talbot Father, 2 younger siblings, multiple half siblings Appearance Human Lycan Pack Uniform Background Childhood The fourth child to be born to Peter's growing family, Gallas was a handful growing up, almost being smothered between his mothers chest when he was first born he never got over the experience of being placed so close to the edge. Gallas was never being a strong child growing up and he was unable to go outside due to inheriting his fathers pension for asthma attacks and due to him being unusually curious and always asking questions as well as running his mouth. Indeed he twice tried to convince people in his class that he was indeed related to the legendary Alpha and Witch, an act which got him made fun of for being a liar, and heavily in trouble with his parents for talking about it. As such he spent a lot of time cooped up indoors and around other werewolves rather than with 'normal people' as he would come to call them, and developed many of the unusual tendencies that came with in, including a pension for walking around naked. Still despite his mothers best efforts Gallas showed a dislike for magic, finding it dull and boring much to his mothers dismay. He would in his early years share a very close relationship with his two half brothers Nathan and Andrew 'Andy' Moxen with the three of them growing up in Talbot Hall an surrounded by many different heroes. As such as toddlers and children all three of them shared an obsession with superhero's, with them listening to tales of their families exploits and also reading comic books an watching action movies too no end. A formative moment for Gallas at this young age was when his aunt Rose tried to get Vivien to admit that Andy was the cuter of the two kids, sparking an intense rivalry between them. Whenever one of them did something the other had to one up them in some way, doing that thing better or indeed doing something that was more impressive. Still it was hard for Gallas to keep physically up with Andy at times due to his Asthma, but they often tied. Still trio were in turn often taunted by Gallas cousin Kasumi Amell, for being dweebs and nerds, and often dreaded having to have her around despite Gallas mother and Uncle Arthur attempting to get the two to bond. Still while Gallas did not warm to Kasumi at all, Kasumi did save him when during a woodland outing he suffered an asthma attack and successfully managed to get to his inhaler that had been washed down stream. Still her tendency to get rough with Gallas and his brothers caused all three of them to be scared stiff of her as children. When they were all sent to school though, having been bought up in such a different environment to everyone else, Gallas stood out more than any of them. He was always looking for ways to prove how he was a 'true hero' and early on that meant trying to stand up to the school bullies. This lead to him entering the hospitals a few times and later on he started to compete with Andy over who would woo the most girls - due to Andy saying real heroes got the girls. This in turn caused Gallas to wind up in the hospital a few times. Yet this would all come to a head shortly after his ninth birthday where he would try and protect a girl who was getting picked on by some older students, during which they made fun of him and the girl, knocking him to the ground and causing him to bleed from the head. Beaten into the ground as the boys tormented the girl a rage overcame him and as he lay there watching the boys run off he transformed into a werewolf right in front of the girl. He proceeded to beat up the boys following this and carrying the wounded girl to safety. Despite getting a hash scolding from his mother Gallas was the first of Peter's children to awaken their lycan powers at the age of nine, something incredibly uncommon. What was more uncommon was it was discovered he was a born Alpha. He would go on to excel in sports and outcompete his brother Andy who in turn began to relentlessly over the proceeding years try to awaken his powers. This lead to an altercation where Gallas had to save Andy from almost killing himself in a desperate attempt to awaken his powers, and from then on Gallas promised to help him awaken his abilities - although did say it was because he wanted a real challenge out of his brother. He would also take up weight training, trying to become stronger as quickly as possible and began to exercise like crazy to become a real hero and also try and show off to the girls he was becoming genuinely interested in. Nonetheless despite several attempts he was unable to beat his cousin Kasumi in any of their sparing matches, despite her being still human at the time. Teens Personality Gallas is a clear product of what happens to a person when they are raised in a atmosphere of superheros. Gallas idealises his family, he was bought up hearing how his mother, father and their friends defended the world against numerous villains. He has a strong dislike of every day events and always wants to spice things up with excitement, be it free running home from school, wrestling with his brothers or even just pranking someone he doesn't like. The more unusual the event the better it is. He loves the idea of being a hero as he sees it as a cool profession and can be called an enthusiast for all things heroic. Chivalry, honour and winning, he is the competitive sort of person who has always pushed himself to be as strong as possible. However Gallas often confuses being popular with being heroic, and can be more obsessed with his image. He likes to take risks because he feels that is what a hero does: defies the odds and is quite an adreiline junky. For all his honour Gallas can be a sore loser and while he has shown the ability to fight for the bitter end for what he believes in, when he lose even at a board game he has a tendency to sulk and brood - contrasting his usually happy attitude. Gallas has also be noted to be somewhat vain and a bit of a pervert, liking to flirt with as many girls as possible, making him somewhat of a rival for his half brother Andy. He is vain enough that he got his mother to make him the gruel beauty potion she took growing up, so that he would not be outshone by Andy who he feared was getting more girls with him. Yet he still seems to get a rush from sneaking into the girls bathrooms and indeed dating more girl than once, even when it bites him in the arse. Still Gallas also has a problem with authority, he has a tenancy to look down on legitimate law enforcement as incompetent feeling he knows better, an has been called quite snobby when he gets on his moral high ground. Also he clashes with his mother Vivien as she has throughout her life tried to keep Gallas under control and give him a 'normal life' which is the last thing that Gallas wants. Still he seems to cower in the face of his mother whenever she gets angry, and she is the only person able to reign in his tantrums. Still all of these flaws very much mirror his mothers proud and somewhat vain nature. Still Gallas does have a clear sense of responsibility, he wants to be a hero and is willing to learn from his mistakes. He may goof off a lot but if anyone gets hurt because of his actions he will not take it lying down and will do all he can to help the person in question. Powers *Born Alpha Werewolf Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Matt Hill (Ironhide voice) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Amell Family Category:Talbot Family Category:Heroes Category:The New Pack Category:Peter's Children